


I Need a Little Prompting

by spongiform-encephalopathies (turketspy)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Breakfast, Domesticity, Food, If anyone will send me prompts, There will most likely be more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turketspy/pseuds/spongiform-encephalopathies
Summary: A collection of prompt fills. Rating will never be higher than Teen, as I am not taking NSFW requests. These are mostly fluff.





	1. It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> First up: "Yuuri finally feeling at home enough in viktor's app to do [domestic activity] and viktor being mush about it?" I chose breakfast.

Yuuri pads around the apartment in bare feet, still not quite used to the extravagance of the heated hardwood floor. The ceramic tiles in the kitchen are the same, always pleasantly warm despite the cold just beyond the glass patio door. He supposes he’ll get used to it eventually. It isn’t something one thinks about very much. But he did enjoy the feeling of cool stone tiles beneath his feet when he would make breakfast in the small hours of the morning at the onsen. 

He puts on the kettle for tea, then reaches down to scratch behind Maccachin’s ear, chuckling at the wet kiss he receives in return. He starts a pot of water to boil on the stove before reaching into the cabinet above the fridge for the container Viktor keeps Maccachin’s food in. The poodle is on a much stricter diet after the steamed bun incident. He gets one and a half cups of food in the morning and one and a half in the evening. He can have treats during the day, but no more food. Yuuri puts down the food and marks off on the large wall calendar that Maccachin has been fed this morning, then busies himself at the stove. 

He puts two pans on the stove, a standard frying pan and the one cast iron skillet that Viktor owns and puts it on the stove to heat as well. He learned early on that he and Viktor wouldn’t agree on breakfast foods. From the fridge he pulls a container of spinach, a container of sausage, some green onion, sour cream, milk, and cheese. He chops the spinach and sausage, putting the spinach in a bowl and tossing the sausage into the hot skillet. Then he pulls six eggs from a basket on the counter. He makes a note on a dry erase board on the fridge that they need to pick up more eggs after practice this afternoon.

He cracks the eggs into two separate bowls, three into the bowl with the spinach and three into another empty glass bowl. To the bowl with the spinach he adds garlic salt, a splash of milk, and a handful of cheese. If Viktor were here watching, he would dutifully measure out each ingredient to show him that he is dutifully sticking to his diet. But since Viktor is still in bed, he doesn’t bother. 

He sprinkles a bit of salt onto the eggs in the other bowl before pouring them into the sizzling skillet with the sausage. He places exactly five small dollops of sour cream in the pan, then sprinkles some chopped green onion over the contents and covers it. He whips the eggs, spinach, milk, and cheese together with a long pair of chopsticks he brought from home, then pours them into the frying pan. Before beginning to stir them, the moves the skillet from the heat. Viktor likes his eggs runny. Yuuri finds it repulsive. 

Unsure until the last possible second of whether he wants his eggs scrambled or in an omelet, Yuuri finally decides to just scramble them. He finishes them up, then spoons them onto a plate, placing it on the counter. Then he sets to work on the tea. Viktor likes just plain black tea with sugar, so Yuuri pours hot water over a tea bag and lets it sit. He then pulls a small ceramic container from a cabinet beside the stove. Into a cup, he places three spoonfuls of green matcha powder and pours over a bit of hot water. He stirs, then adds three spoonfuls of sugar and tops it off with milk. 

A sound at the doorway breaks him out of his focus, and he looks up. Viktor is leaning in the doorway, a warm smile spreading from ear to ear. 

“I made breakfast,” Yuuri says, scratching at the back of his head. 

Viktor nods, “It smells amazing. You didn’t have to do all that.” 

Yuuri smiles, “I wanted to.”

Viktor kisses his forehead. Then his nose. Then both cheeks. Then Yuuri giggles, and Viktor tenderly kisses his lips. 

“Thank you,” he whispers.


	2. On Dogs: Poodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next: "Okay, how about a college library AU...Viktor is the hot librarian and Yuuri the bashful bumbling student or even better, vice versa...Yuuri is shy bumbling librarian and Viktor the hot patron...or it could just be a public library AU..."

It takes about twenty minutes and six failed attempts for Yuuri to finally gather the courage to approach the man behind the reference desk. He’s never had any trouble with approaching any of the other librarians. Chris made him a bit uncomfortable at first, but he really is only a flirt; there’s no bite to his bark. Jean-Jacques, JJ, is a wealth of information but the worst sort of arrogant. Georgi is quiet and intense, but not so bad once you get past it. But Viktor.

There’s something striking about Viktor. Between his long silver hair and his brilliant blue eyes, looking at him directly makes Yuuri weak at the knees. And that smile. His smile is as bright as the sun and twice as warm.

“Hello!” Viktor greets him, quiet but emphatic. “Yuuri, isn’t it?”

Yuuri can only stand, dumbfounded, clutching his poodle notebook close to his chest. Wide-eyed, he nodded.

“What can I help you with?”

Viktor’s words are heavily accented ( _Russian, Yuuri thinks_ ) and velvety smooth. If it weren’t so startling, Yuuri should think he could listen to Viktor all day.

“I-I’m looking for r-resources about d-d-dogs,” Yuuri stammers. He curses himself mentally.

“Okay,” Viktor responds. “What sort of information are you looking for?”

Yuuri takes a steadying breath and explains, “I’m thinking about getting a dog. And I’m trying to decide what breed to get.”

“Well, it’s all got to do with you,” Viktor sets in, typing furiously on his keyboard. “What activity level you keep, what sort of time you’re able to put in training, the amount of space you have for it – why aren’t you taking notes?”

The next few minutes are a daze, filling page after page of notes on different activity levels of different breeds and space requirements for different sizes. By the time Viktor finishes, Yuuri has six pages of hand-written notes and approximately two books’ worth of printed pages from various training and care websites.

Viktor is highlighting and stapling pages together to put in folders when Yuuri gets the nerve and presence of mind to ask, “Do you have a dog, Viktor?”

Stopped mid-sentence, Viktor grins. “I have a poodle.”

“He must be a very happy, healthy pup, having such a knowledgeable person.”

“Would you like to meet him?” Viktor asks. “There’s pet-friendly café a around the corner. I’m sure he’d love to meet you. Tomorrow?”

Yuuri nods.

“Then it’s a date,” Viktor smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you, dear reader, enjoy. Let me know! And if you like these and want your own, send me a prompt!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this enough to ask for one yourself! My ask box is always open. spongiform-encephalopathies.tumblr.com. <3 <3 <3


End file.
